Zootopia Armagedón
by Chainsaw Gustfuck
Summary: Mientras El Amor De Judy Y Nick Sale A La Luz Por Consecuencias Imprevistas, Zootopia Se Ve En Peligro Por Una Organización Militar Q' Tiene Como Fin Acabar Con La Ciudad, Y Convertirla En Su Imperio, No Sin Antes Dezpedazar La Comisaría Y Nuestro Duo Dinamico, El Cual Se Encargará De Detenerlos A Toda Costa. Esta Historia Contiene: Acción, Humor, Heavy Metal, Sangre, Y Amor.
1. Promesa

Hola!

Hace Rato Eh Querido Escribir Algo, Pero, Nunca Me Habia Dado Tiempo Las Cosas, Mis Actualizaciones Van A Ser Irregulares, No Se Cada Cuanto La Verdad, Habr Heavy Metal, Acci n, Sangre!, Mucha Sangre! Ok No, Habr Un Poco De Violencia, Humor, Y Claro, El Nicudy xD, As Q, Disfrutenlo!

Todos Los Derechos De Est Historia Me Pertenecen, Zootopia Le Pertenece Directamente A Disney, Y Mis Oc's Son Completamente Mios xD

Capitulo 1: Promesa...

(Esto, Ocurre Mucho Tiempo Despues En Mi Linea De Tiempo)

(Reproduce La Cancion "Enemy Within-D.R.I") La Musica Es Casi Obligatoria, Pues Genera La Emocion Del Momento

Un sehlby Gt500 '67 de color negro con franjas doradas se movia muy deprisa por la carretera, con la musica a toda potencia. parecia salir de la ciudad, y el Zorro que lo conducia parecia muy muy molesto, a pesar de ser un auto blindado, este tenia rasguños y balasos por todas partes, sin mencionar que el iracundo conductor portaba una Colt Python 357 de color plata junto a el, con una "N" y una "J" marcada en la misma.

Empuñaba el arma con rabia e impotencia, mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas, preguntandose a donde demonios se la habian llevado, y si la volveria a ver alguna vez...

Vio aquella foto de ellos en la feria en la guantera, la abrio, y un par de lagrimas cayeron sobre esta. Inmediatamente la limpio, y regreso su vista a la carretera, guardo la foto en su camisa, y con mucha habilidad recargo su arma sin soltar el volante, acelero, y encendio las luces, pues se hacia de noche.

Esperaba conseguir llegar al aeropuerto antes que la furgoneta, la cual había perdido varios kilómetros antes, mas sin embargo con algo de su habilidad, logro disparar y poner un rastreador en la misma, aparte de ya saber a donde se dirigian con anticipación, no sabia a donde la llevarian, y que clase de cosas horribles le hara ese idiota...

-Pagaras por tus actos- Dijo Nick en voz alta, mientras hacia rugir el motor, sobrepasando más de los 250 Km, para después derribar la valla de la entrada al aeropuerto, destino a donde se dirigía, dejando a una vigilante muy asustada en el acto, que no dudo en cubrirse, y llamar a las autoridades...

Al fin llegó, y hay estaba el jet que se la llevaria, pero no por mucho... no si el estaba ahi para detenerlo.

Fue bajando la velocidad gradualmente, freno sin hacer ruido, y puso el auto en posición para cubrirse por si abrían fuego, sacando su querida Ak-47, la de su padre...

-No hay tiempo de arrepentimientos- Dijo mientras bajaba de el vehiculo.

Corrio acercandose hasta la furgoneta, dandose cuenta de que efectivamente se encontraba ahi.

Se cercioró de llevar su chaleco anti balas, recargo el arma, y se dirigio hacia la parte de atrás del avion, usando sus habilidades escurridisas, logro subir, para luego esconderse en el baño, hasta que el avion despego, ¡Y claro!, aprovecho para orinar de paso...

Una vez ahi, Dijo por su radio,-Fase 1 lista-, A lo cual le respondieron,-Copiado Wilde, luz verde, proceda a la siguiente fase, saque a hopps de ahí-...

Y la puerta se abrió.


	2. Un Dia Con Nick Wilde

Respuestas A Preguntas:

Guest: Si, Lo Se, De Hecho Tengo Buena Ortografia, Pero Es Una Costumbre Casi, De Hecho Me Cuesta Escribir De Otro Modo xD, Espero No Te Hayas Mareado Leyendo Con Mis Letras, Pero Como Me Agrada Dar Gusto, En Este Capitulo, Intentare No Hacerlo!

Con Respecto A Las Tildes, No Las Pondre, Debido A Q' Se Produce Un Error, Y Las Letras Con Tildes Desaparecen. Pueden Contemplarlo En El Capitulo Piloto (El Primero)

Sin Mas, A Leer!

Capitulo 2: Un Dia Con Nick Wilde

En una ventana, de algun lugar de zootopia, se podia ver a un Zorro durmiendo, el cual, parecia hacerlo placidamente, ademas de hacerlo una posicion bastante graciosa.

Era sabado, y su primer dia de trabajo empezaba el lunes, asi que no debia preocuparse por levantarse temprano, y luchar contra sus incansables ganas de volver a la cama.

Se hicieron las 8:00 am, y la alarma sono, con una cancion de Black Metal, que despertaria a cualquier animal presente en la casa, y la pata de un Zorro anaranjado salio de la cama con desgano para apagarla.

Coloca La Cancion (Born To Be Wild-Steppenwolf)

Nick abrio sus ojos, se paso las manos por su cara, y sonrrio al saber que era sabado, inmediatamente recordo lo que prometio hacer el dia anterior, asi que dejo de holgazanear y se levanto, fue a su armario, revolvo todo buscando algo de ropa, la dejo sobre la cama, y fue directamente al baño a vaciar lo que sea que haya comido el dia anterior; en seguida se ducho, se lavo los dientes, y salio limpio de su baño.

Eran casi las 9:00, asi que opto por no desayunar, e ir directamente a cumplir su primer deber del dia. Visitar a su madre.

No le contaba a nadie acerca de ella, pues era el unico familiar con el que mantenia contacto. Y claro, despues de estar sin ella por mas de 20 años, no la dejaria tirada por ahi sin mas.

Bajo al primer piso de su casa, que aunque grande, estaba muy vacia. Fue al garaje, tomo las llaves, el casco, y los guantes de su moto, una "Harley Davidson Fat Boy" del 2001 que habia heredado de su madre, y que su madre habia heredado de su padre.

La Moto esaba casi nueva y en sus mejores condiciones, Nick practicaba mecanica, y la habia devuelto a la vida despues de encontrarla pudriendose enoxido dentro de el garaje donde su madre la guardaba.

Junto a la moto, habia un Shelby Gt500 '67 muy dañado, y al parecer quemado, cubierto por una funda, este tambien lo estaba restaurando, tenia el motor completo, pero debia completar el resto.

Abrio la puerta del garage, salio, para luego cerrar, y acelerar la moto, haciendola riguir.

Se dirigio al centro a toda velocidad, sin infringir ninguna ley, ya que el dia anterior habia terminado su entrenamiento para ser policia, y el lunes entraria a trabajar a la fuerza. Seria ironico obtener una infraccion de trancito dos dias antes, aunque pagaria lo que fuera por ver la cara de Judy al saber que le pusieron una.

-Es tan tierna cuando se enfada- Penso

Se detuvo en el semaforo, y espero unos segundo para acelerar, y dar vuelta a la izquierda, para detenerse en una cafeteria llamada "Wilde Times".

Estaciono Su moto frente a la tienda, la apago, y bajo de la misma.

Entro, y vio a una de las vendedoras, que lo saludo de forma euforica desde el mostrador al verlo entrar.

-Hola Nick!- Dijo Amber, casi gritando.

Amber, era una loba de color grisaceo, Con Unos 30 y tantos de edad, la cual trabajaba con su madre en el establecimiento, y conocia a Nick ya hace varios años, pues tambien estaba dentro del mundo de los estafadores, y trabajaba junto a el y Finnik .

-¡Hola Amber!- Dijo Nick euforico al verla -Que gusto verte por aqui hoy, yo no descuidaria el negocio dejando a Finnick a cargo de todo- Dijo Nick, mientras tomaba asiento frente al mostrador.

-¿Lo de siempre?-Pregunto la loba

-Claro- Dijo el Zorro

Enseguida, Amber procedio a darle un cafe cargado a Nick.

-Bueno, no deje descuidado del todo el negocio, de hecho no trabajaremos hoy, ya sabes, es fin de semana, queriamos descansar y bla bla bla- Dijo finalizando con una sonrrisa -¿Supongo que haz venido a ver a Nicole verdad?- Finalizo

-¡Ding Ding Ding!, ¡Premio para la loba que esta frente a mi!- Dijo Nick, para acabar el ultimo sorbo de su cafe -Porsupuesto, vine a verla. ¿Esta Arriba Verdad?-

-De hecho esta en la cocina, pasa si quieres verla- Dijo Abriendo la puertita que separaba el mostrador.

-Regreso enseguida, debo preguntarte algo- Dijo Nick, Dejando su casco en la barra.

-Claro- Dijo, Mientras arrojaba el vaso de carton donde Nick bebio su cafe.

Nick entro a la cocina, donde estaba su madre, Nicole.

-¡Hola Mama!- Dijo Nick abrazando a su madre

-Que gusto verte por aqui Nicholas, ¿A que vienes?- Dijo Con Una Gran Sonrrisa

-Bueno- Dijo mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba con el espaldar de la misma hacia adelante -Tengo buenas noticias- Anuncio mirandola - Se que no te e mencionado sobre esto, pero creo que es tiempo de que te lo cuente. En dos dias entrare al cuerpo de la ZPD- Dijo Sonrriendo - Y ademas de eso, con lo que ganare, podremos trasladar el local a uno mas grande y a una zona mucho mejor, donde tu, seras la propietaria- Finalizo sonrriendo

-Oh Nicholas, ¡Eso Es Gradioso!- Dijo para poner de pie a su hijo, y darle un fuerte abrazo -¡Me haces sentir muy orgullosa de ti!- Dijo Con Una Gran Sonrrisa -Pero ¿Porque no me lo habias mencionado?- Cuestiono Nicole

-Se supone que debia ser una sorpresa, claramente- Dijo rascandose la cabeza -Pero, seras muy feliz de hoy en adelante Mama- Finalizo -Sin embargo, ademas de eso, eh venido a dejarte esto- Dijo, mientras tomaba la maleta que traia. -Son mis ahorros, y quiero que tengas la mitad de estos- Le dijo mientras le daba la maleta.

-Cuenta con que los cuidare, y no los desperdiciare Nicholas, Gracias- Dijo volviendolo a abrazar-

Un telefono sono, con una cancion De Black Metal, por supuesto era el de Nick, el cual procedio a contestar.

-¿Diga?- Inicio El Zorro

-Hey Nick, Hola- Dijo Finnick al otro lado de la linea

-¿Que hay Fin?-

-¿Que tal, como te va?-

-Viviendo la buena vida, ¿Como va el negocio?- Cuestiono Nick

-Bueno... sobre eso...mira ire al grano, hay algo que debes ver-

-Si es con respecto a tretas, ya sali del juego amigo-

-No, solo ven, y sabras de que hablo, no te llevara mucho tiempo- Aclaro Finnick

-Espero sea asi, no tardo-

-Bien- Colgo el Zorro del otro lado de la linea

-Mama, Fin llamo, segun el, es de "suma importancia", si no se presenta nada en el transcurso, volvere y tomaremos algo, ¿Ok?- Dijo Nick

-Claro, ve o se te hara tarde amor- Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente - No vallas muy rapido-

-No lo hare- Le Dijo, y salio del local, Recogiendo su casco, Y despidiendose de Amber tambien.

Subio a toda velocidad a su moto, y fue a ver a Finnick.

Llego a un callejon cerca de su casa, dejo su moto en una orilla, y toco la puerta de la camioneta de el pequeño Zorro, la cual tenia una beuna cancion Thrash Metal rodando, Finnick abrio, no sin su bate en las patas.

-¡¿Quien anda ahi?!- Grito -Oh Nick, que tal, pense que tardarias-

-¿De que querias hablar?- Pregunto el zorro de color naranja

-Encontre algo que le pertenecia a tu padre- Dijo Finnick

-¿Y que encontraste? - Dijo Nick en tono serio, y sin creerse algo de lo que le decia su pequeño amigo.

-Esto- Dijo, pasandole un maletin de colo plata, con una W marcada.

-Hey, ¿de donde sacaste eso?- Dijo quitandoselo rapidamente de las patas.

\- Wow, calma Nick, es tuyo, llevatelo, despues de todo, lo que hay ahi no podria manejarlo yo, es mas nisiquiera lo quiero- Finializo -Pero no te aconsejo que lo abras aqui-

Aunque eso no funciono, pues Nick ya lo habia abierto.

Dentro de el maletin se encontraba una Colt Python 357 Magnum con una "W" tallada en el lado derecho del arma.

-Recuerdo esto...- Dijo Nick apreciando la magnificencia del arma.

Y era asi, su padre la llevaba a todos lados, pero no supo mas de esta desde su supuesta muerte. El revolver traia Tambien un cinturon con una cartuchera para enfundarla.

-Viejo, esto me sera muy util- -¿Quien te lo dio?- Dijo Nick Mirandolo

-Decidi dejar el negocio, en patas de Amber, ahora trabajo en la mafia junto a , la encontro y me pidio que te la diera- -sin mencionar que tambien me pido que te dijera que la usaras muy bien, que podras usarla como defensa personal, reemplzando la tipica pistola patetica de dotacion que te daran, ya que practicamente eres policia, lo que significa que podras portarla siempre-

-Diablos...- Dijo Nick perdido en sus pensamientos...

-¿Quieres ir a probarla?- Dijo Nick con una de sus tipicas sonrrisas

-Claro!, ire por la mia-

Cerro la puerta, y revolco un poco la camioneta buscando su "juguetito" al instante, salio despues con una desert eagle.

-Vamos a mi casa- Dijo Nick -Los vecinos no nos molestaran por hacer algo de ruido en el patio trasero-

-Exelente idea- Agrego.

Ambos subieron a la moto, y fueron a toda velocidad a la casa de Nick, a unas calles de alli.

Despues de todo, el resto del dia consistio en multiples disparos a diferentes cosas del patio de Nick, y una buena ronda de cervesas para ver quien tenia mas punteria estando ebrio.

Al final de cuentas, habia sido un buen dia, y debia prepararce para su amado lunes, o primer dia de trabajo, no queria ver a una coneja enfadada en la mañana, asi que se fue a dormir rapido, para descanzar todo el domingo.


	3. El Primer Dia

Capitulo 3: El Primer dia

Una alarma de Black Metal muy ruidosa se hizo presente en la casa, la cual asusto a un Zorro que dormia placidamente.

-Ahh!, ¡Maldito lunes!- Grito al apagar la alarma

-¡Cierra el Hocico!- Grito alguien a la lejania

Escucha la cancion (Crazy Like A Fox-Motorhead)

Eran las 4:30 de la mañana por claras razones, Nick debia estar a las 5:00 en la comisaria, y aunque le costo mucho trabajo levantarse, lo logro, y asi cumplio todas sus nesecidades diarias.

Bajo deslisandose por la baranda de la escalera, ya uniformado, subio a su moto, se coloco el casco y encendio su reproductor colocando algo de motorhead, para alegrar su mañana con la carrasposa voz de Lemmy.

Acelero a todo lo que daba sintiendose muy bien, pues no habia mucho trafico a esa hora, lo que provoco que superara el limite de velocidad permitido, y asustara a un par de ancianas que regaban las flores de su jardin a esa hora.

Hizo un par de acrobacias en el transcurso, desde un "Wheelie" que sabia hacer perfectamente bien, hasta poner sus patas traseras sobre el manubrio, esto lo llevaba practicando hacia varias semanas.

Al rato, por fin llego, y pudo apreciar que habian muchos lugares vacios, asi que opto por dejar su moto tan cerca de la puerta como pudo, se quito el casco, apago el reproductor, y entro a la comisaria.

Se sorprendio al no ver ni un alma en pena... Oh espera, si habia alguien, y ese era el rechoncho recepcionista Benjamin Clawhauser, que comia su caja de donas diaria, como era habitual.

Nick opto por entrar y saludarlo, pero antes, dejo su "maleta preventiva" en su casillero, junto al de Judy, donde dejo un cartel que decia "torpe coneja", con una foto de la Coneja rallada con marcador, haciendo unos cuernos, y un bigote que la hacian ver bastante graciosa, como una de sus tipicas bromas, las cuales hacen que Judy se averguenze de lo infantil que puede llegar a ser.

Enseguida, salio a la cafeteria de enfrente por un cafe, para el y para su Coneja. Si, desde que Judy lo apoyo , tanto en su entrenamiento, como en darle fuerzas para usas sus habilidades hacia el bien, le habia tomado un gran cariño, tan grande, que resulto convirtiendose en amor, *Que bien que soy bueno ocultando sentimientos* Penso. A pesar de que las parejas interespecie estaban aprovadas, lo carcomia constantemente el no saber si Judy estaria interesado en el, pero, siendo alguien tan astuto, se encargaria de que asi lo fuera, y por supuesto tambien se tomaria el trabajo de enamorarla.

Pidio dos cafes, uno super cargado para el, y uno sin cafeina para Judy, su pequeño cuerpesito no soportaria tomar uno como el suyo, y rio al imaginar una Judy hiperactiva.

Despues de recibir el cafe, volvio a la recepcion, y se dispuso a hablar con el felino mientras todos llegaban.

-Hola de nuevo Ben!-

-Hola Nick, veo que llegas temprano- Dijo su rechoncho amigo tragando una dona

-Si, no queria ver a cierta Coneja enfadada, y mucho menos en la mañana- Dijo riendo

-Bueno, no querras conocer a Hopps enfadada- Dijo el felino

-Si te soy franco, me causa mucha gracia y ternura verla enfadada- Comento Nick -Oye, eso se ve delicioso, no iria mal con mi cafe- Dijo viendo una dona

-Adelante, deleitate!- Dijo Ben acercandole la caja, De la cual Nick tomo una dona de moras.

La puerta de la comisaria se abrio, dejando ver una diminuta figura pasar hacia los casilleros, y gritar el nombre de cierto bromista que se encontraba en el mismo lugar.

-¡NICK!- Dijo Judy, mientras corria donde estaba el ya mencionado, tomandolo de la corbata y acercandolo a su rostro.

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que dejes de hacer eso con mis fotos!- Dijo de manera contundente.

A lo cual el vulpino solo reacciono riendose, para enseguida responderle -Tal vez si fueras un poco mas grande y tuvieras aquellos cuernos, sacarias del cargo al jefaso- Y procedio a darle un par de palmaditas en la espalda a Judy -Hay Zanahorias..., cuando aprenderas-

-Ja-Ja, muy gracioso Nick- Finalizo con un rostro molesto, y lo cambio de inmediato al percatarse de que Benjamin presenciaba en primera fila aquella escena.

-Hola Ben...- Dijo Apenada, con una sonrrisa nerviosa, para despues ver su reloj y disimular un poco -Pero mira la hora que es, llegaremos tarde Nick!- Dijo jalandolo del brazo -Adios Ben!- Dijo Finalizando

Una vez llegaron a un lugar apartado la Coneja fue quien tomo la palabra -¿Que acaso no vas a madurar Nick?-

-Oh porfavor Zanahorias, sabes que fue divertido-

-¿Y que pasaria si alguien la hubiera visto?, ¿Que pensarian de ti?-

-¿Que pasaria si tuvieras sentido del humor, Pelusa?- Finalizo Nick con una de sus sonrrisas cinicas.

-Ahh!, Ya me las pagaras Zorro tonto- Agrego Judy -Vamos, debemos ir a la sala de juntas, ya habra tiempo para discutirlo despues-

Y como se dijo, se hizo, entraron a dicho lugar, para encontrar un revuelto de animales, haciendo todo tipo de cosas, exepto su trabajo, todo sea con tal de olvidarse de su trabajo.

Fueron a la fila de enfrente y se sentaron, ambos en la misma silla, ya que todas son bastante grandes para ellos dos.

En un par de minutos, entro Bogo; Y claro, como es de costumbre, todos hicieron como que no entro nadie, y empezaron a hacer aun mas alboroto.

-Silencio- Se escucho, pero nadie obedecio -¡SILENCIO!- Y se hizo en la sala.

-Bien- Aclaro su voz -Hoy tenemos un nuevo integrante- -Nuestro segundo mamifero mas pequeño, supongo que ya saben quien es- Finalizo

-Ahora bien- Dijo colocandose sus gafas -Les entregare sus informes-

Y comenzo a repartir cargos del dia...

...

-Hopps!, Wilde!- Grito el bufalo.

-Si Señor!- Respondieron ambos

-Tienen suerte- -Sabemos que son un buen equipo, asi que tendre piedad, y no les dare parquimentros-

-Si!- Dijo Judy en voz baja, mientras Nick la veia sonrriente

-Pero, Les asignare un caso reciente, y en base a el, calificaremos el desempeño de Wilde-

-¿Y de que se trata?- Dijo Nick con total calma, y las manos es sus bolsillos

-Bien, Imagino que recuerdan el caso de los aulladores, ¿verdad?-

-Asi es- Dijo Judy

-Pues, una serie de secuestros se estan llevando a cabo, lo curioso es que dos dias despues, estos se encuentran casi mutilados, en el mismo lugar donde se les vio por ultima vez-

-Que clase de animal podria hacer eso- Dijo Judy

-Eso intentamos averiguar Hopps, asi que- Dijo entregandoles el informe -Les aconsejaria empezaran por la alcaldia, ya desaparecieron 7 mamiferos, y el numero crece rapido, mas les vale hacer bien su trabajo-

-Como ordene jefazo- Dijo Nick, Tomando el informe y llendose de la sala con la Coneja tras de si.

Al salir, Fueron a la parte de atras por las llaves de la patrulla, y durante el proceso, Nick no articulo palabra alguna, solo leia, hasta que Judy Pregunto:

-¿A donde piensas ir?, señor "Conozco a todo el mundo"-

-Pues- Dijo mientras cerraba el informe y se lo entregaba -Bogo dijo que empezaramos por la alcaldia ¿verdad?, tengo buenos amigos alla, y Zack, de la secretaria de gobierno, esta involucrado en esto, vi su nombre en el infrome. Asi que, vamos a ir a visitarlo-

-¿Como lo conoces?- Pregunto Judy

-Te lo dije, conozco a todo el mundo- Agrego, Giñando el ojo -Es una larga historia Zanahorias, despues te la contare- Finalizo colocandose sus gafas de sol

-Siempre dices lo mismo- Dijo Judy riendo ironicamente

Llegaron a la patrulla, mucho antes de que Nick pudiera abrir la puerta, las llaves habian desaparecido de sus patas, pues Judy habia aprovechado su descuido, y se las habia quitado.

-Hey!, Dame eso Zanahorias- Dijo Nick

-Si vas a ser mi compañero, debes saber que yo conduzo siempre-

-Acaso te asusta que nos tire por un acantilado, ¿es eso?-

-No. Ya soporte tu musica cuando te llevaba a la academia en mi auto, no quiero volverla a escuchar de nuevo, me produce dolores de cabeza-

-Yo tambien te produzco dolores de cabeza, y aqui me tienes- Dijo Nick riendo -Ya aprenderas que es musica Zanahorias- comento, subiendo a al vehiculo.

El tanque que llevaban por patrulla, se encendio, haciendo rugir el motor, para luego, irse rumbo a ver a Zack.

Llegaron a un edificio bastante alto, con una entrada grande en vidrio.

Estacionaron y bajaron de la patrulla.

-Bien Nick- Dijo Judy Leyendo -Tu amigo se llama ¿"Zack de la Rocha"?- Dijo Judy, a punto de soltar una pequeña risita -¿Que clase de apellido es ese?-

-Uno de el cual no querras burlarte, solo... no te rias en su cara, ¿ok?, no es cualquier persona-

-¿Ah, si?, y quien puede ser, con ese nombre- Agrego riendo Judy

-Resulta, Zanahorias, que el es el secretario de gobierno-

Se toparon con la puerte, entraron, y preguntaron por "Zack de la Rocha", claro, evitando que Judy riera.

La recepcionista, una leona, consulto la ubicacion de este, y una vez localizado, los envio al despacho de Zack, para hablar mas en privado con el.

llegaron a la puerta, y un lobo muy elgante abrio, invitandolos a pasar.

-Adelante Oficiales, Pasen- Dijo Zack, Aquel lobo de color gris con blanco, pero con un pelaje que aunque descuidado, se veia bien.

-Tomen asiento porfavor- Dijo recostandose en su silla

-Como te va Zack- Pregunto Nick ofreciendole la pata

-En cuanto a cuestiones familiares, muy bien Nick, gracias por preguntar- Respondio, estrechandola

-¿Y Laborales?-Agrego Judy

-Veras- Aclaro su graganta -tengo problemas ultimamente ¿oficial?...-

-Hopps- Dijo Judy sacando su lapicero de Zanahoria, y su libreta

-Señorita Hopps, Vera, la sub secretaria de inspeccion y control, Sara, una loba artica desaparecio hace un dia, junto con otros compañeros, como mi amigo Tom, de secretaria general.

Estos dos son muy importantes, como ya sabe, estos mueven y visualisan los procesos que se llevan a cabo-

Nick inicio -Ya veo, entonces, ¿sin ella quien se encarga de todo?-

-A eso voy oficial Wilde- Agrego Zack -Casi todo colapso, yo solo no puedo hacer las cosas, deben encontrarla-

-Bien- Dijo Judy -¿Donde fue la ultima vez que la vieron?

-En la fiscalia del distrito forestal- Finalizo Zack -Ayer por la mañana- -Los dejare pasar a ver las camaras, si es de ayuda-

-Claro- Dijo Judy -Vamos-

Salieron de la oficina, y se dirigieron a el cuarto de vigilancia de ese distrito.

-Bien oficiales, estas son las llaves, cierren cuando terminen- Dijo el lobo -Y porfavor- Esta vez se dirigio a Nick -Mantenme al tanto de todo- Sin mas, se marcho.

Ambos entraron a el cuarto, un cuarto de utileria, con una computadora bastante vieja.

-Que buena fachada- Comento Nick recordando la hermosa puerta que tenia ese apestoso cuarto.

El Zorro tomo asiento, encendiendo la computadora, para ver las camaras que daban a la fiscalia de dicho lugar.

Efectivamente, en las grabaciones, se veia a la loba salir de dicho lugar, y caminar unas cuantas calles... tres camaras mas adelante, se puede ver como un oso la golpea de la nada, para que caiga justo dentro de una camioneta negra, y esta arranque despavorida.

-Un golpe planificado, ¿No Zanahorias?- Dijo Nick

-Sin duda- Agrego -Siguela a donde fue-

Nick siguio por medio de las camaras a la camioneta, pasó por varios sitios, hasta luego llegar a la autopista, y al final, se desvio por una zona de un bosque, fuera de zootopia.

-Judy, no quiero alarmarte, pero...-

-¿Pero que?- Lo miro con una cara entre nerviosismo y desagrado.

-Ese lugar, se asemeja mucho a la entrada a un asentamiento militar- Dijo Nick

-¿Como lo sabes?- Cuestiono la leporida

-Fijate- Señalo la pantalla -La entrada es bastante larga, hacia una montaña, hay carteles de advertencia, y la zona esta enrrejada- Luego la miro -Ahora, busca la imagen de la entrada de una base militar, o una area restringida-

Judy tecleo, y busco

-Se parece bastante a la entrada del area 51- Dijo Judy sorprendida

-Si, pero, la diferencia es que esta es un acentamiento militar ilegal- Dijo Nick con su sonrrisa de astucia -Vamos, buscala en Zoogle Maps-

Judy lo hizo

En dicho lugar, decia no haber nada.

-¿Curioso no?- Dijo Nick jactandose de su simple descubrimiento -Eh visto organisaciones asi, Vamos a hablar con el jefazo sobre esto-

-Hay que pedirle una orden de investigacion del sitio a Bogo ahora, Bien hecho Zorro astuto- Dijo Judy dandole un ligero empujoncito a Nick

-Jeje, Vamos de inmediato- agrego Nick

Nuestro duo dinamico salio del lugar lo mas rapido que pudo, subio a su patrulla, y se dirigieron lo mas rapido que podia el motor, y los semaforos a su favor.

Al llegar, corrieron directamente a la recepcion

-¡Benjamin!- Grito Judy, haciendo que este casi se callera de su silla -Debemos ver a Bogo ahora- Dijo Nick

-E-esta bien chicos- Dijo un poco asustado ante el alarmate grito de Judy, para luego apretar el boton del intercomunicador.

-¿Jefe?-Pregunto

-¿Si Garraza?-

-Wilde y Hopps quieren verlo, dicen que es con respecto ¿a...?-

-El caso que nos encargo esta mañana- Agrego Judy

-Dejelos pasar- Dijo Bogo finalizando

Ya en la oficina...

-Entonces- Dijo Judy -Despues de hablar con el señor "de la Rocha" fuimos a ver las camaras, Nick, siguio a la camioneta, y la vimos entrar a una especie de acentamiento militar desconocido en las afueras de Zootopia-

-¿Tienen Informacion Del Lugar?- Pregunto Bogo

-Por ahora nada importante jefazo- Agrego Nick -Pero, tengo la ubicacion y fotos del mismo- Sonrrio -Si no le importa, ¿podria darnos una orden de investigacion para el lugar? es a eso a lo que venimos-

-Bien, este tipo de cosas no se presentan a menudo, y si pienzan ir, deberan llevar algo de equipo, sin mencionar que si no es nada relevante, se les descontara de su sueldo- Dijo Bogo sacando un papel y colocandoce sus lentes

-¿Cuantos animales nesecitan?-

-Solo los 2- Respondio Nick

-¿Armamento?-

-Ligero- Agrego el Zorro

-¿Cuando iran?-

-Mañana temprano- Interrumpio Judy para que el Zorro la mirara con desagrado

*Demonios, espero no tener que madrugar* Penso Nick

-Bien, pasare esto para que sea aprovado, mas les vale estar listos mañana...-

-¿Entonces...?- Cuestino con esperanzas Nick

-Si Wilde, Tienen el resto del dia libre, retirense porfavor-

-¡Si!- Dijo en voz baja nuestro amigo anaranjado

Al salir...

-Buen trabajo Nick, tal parece que no me equivoque con respecto a tus habilidades- Dijo Judy con voz coqueta

-Sabes bien que este trabajo es pan comido para mi pelusa- Apunto Nick sonrriendo

-No lo dudo Jeje- Respondio Judy

...

-Oye Zanahorias- Pregunto El Zorro

-¿Que pasa Nick?-

-¿Haras algo hoy?-

-Ahh... no, ¿Porque lo preguntas?-

-Quieres ir a...- Vio a la ventana, y se percato de que efectivamente estaba lloviendo

-¿Quieres ira a ver una pelicula a mi casa?- Replanteo Nick

-Claro, ¿que vamos a ver?-

-No lo se, tu escoge-

-Que te parece si vemos...- Dijo Judy Pensando -El fantasma de la opera- Finalizo

-Bien, dicho y hecho- Dijo Nick -Espero no desepcionarme, o vomitar un arcoiris de cursilerias-

-Ja-Ja- Rio de forma sarcastica Judy -Vamos tontuelo, no te defraudare-

-Eso espero...- Finalizo Nick

Ambos salieron, y vieron que el clima estaba espontosamente mal.

Estaba lloviendo como nunca, y no querian mojarse.

-Zanahorias-

-¿Si Nick?-

-Supongo que no quieres mojarte, ¿Que te parece si te llevo a tu casa por algo de ropa, y luego vamos a la mia?-

-De hecho, es una muy buena idea- Confirmo Judy -Pero, ¿Desde cuando tienes auto?-

-No eh terminado de arreglar el mio pelusa, pero tengo mi moto- Afirmo Nick

-Bien, ¿Y como pretendes que llegemos secos?- Pregunto Judy

-¿Olvidas que tengo ducha en mi casa?- Respondio Nick poniendose a la altura de ella

-Ok, mas te vale que mi pelaje no se arruine-

-Arruinado o no, sigues siendo facinante- Finalizo Nick dandole un beso en la frente

Judy se quedo sorprendida, Nick no hacia eso a menudo, no con ella, y se sonrrojo un poco, pues en el fondo, ella sabia muy bien que le atraia Nick, no supo cuando o como, pero simplemente lo ama, claro, no dejaria que el se enterara de esto, o podrian arruinar su maravillosa amistad.

-¡Hey Zanahorias!- Grito Nick desde la moto -¿Vienes?-

-C-¡claro!- Dijo para luego correr hasta la moto, y subirse -*Definitivamente me trae loca, como para distraerme de esa forma*- penso al darse cuenta de que no se habia movido de aquel sitio.

-Toma, no quiero una multa hoy- Dijo Nick entregandole un casco, que curiosamente era negro, con una Zanahoria el llamas, y de un casual tamaño para la Coneja.

-¿De donde lo sacaste?- Pregunto mientras se lo colocaba

-Te lo he dicho lindura, a mi nada se me escapa- Anexo mientras se subia, La moto rugio, y arranco hacia la casa de Judy.

Despues de pasar por ropa para la Coneja, y digerir de buena forma el trafico de aquella hora, por fin llegaron al vecindario donde vivie Nick, Judy se precato y asombro de que era una casa bastante grande, de dos pisos con 3 cuartos, un atico, garage, cocina y sala.

El Zorro abrio la puerta del garage, dejando ver un ato tapado por una sabana, y varias herramientas tiradas por el suelo.

Dejaron la moto adentro, junto con los cascos sobre el mueble que estaba junto al auto.

-Bueno Zanahorias- Dijo Nick -Bienvenida a mi casa- Completo mietras abria la puerta que daba paso a la sala.

-Nick- Dijo en un tipico todo de reclamo -¿Que hiciste, o a cuantos calleron en tu juego para conseguir esta casa?- Interrogo golpeando su pata contra el suelo de forma desenfrenada.

-Nada ilegal Pelusa, simplemente ahorre, y la compre, aunque, debo admitir que esta muy vacia- Analizo el Zorro -Hasta se puede escuchar mi eco- Dijo en tono sarcastico

-De todas formas es muy... acogedora- Agrego la coneja -Ahora bien...-

-¿Donde esta la ducha?- Se adelanto Nick -La principal aun no tiene agua, pero, hay una en mi alcoba que uso yo, donde facilmente entrarias tu- Completo el vulpino.

-Bien, pero, ¿donde esta tu alcoba?- cuestiono Judy

-Vamos, te guiare hasta ella- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

Subieron, mientras la mas pequeña se fijaba en que no tenia cuadros de ningun tipo, expeto un par que vio en la sala, le parecio bastante extraño no ver ninguno relacionado con su familia.

-Bien, este es mi cuarto- Dijo abriendo la puerta, y sacando a Judy de sus penzamientos

-Puedes dejar tus cosas junto al armario, la ducha esta alla- Dijo señalando una puerta de color blanco -Ire a arreglar la tuberia de abajo, no tardo- Y cerro, dejandola sola.

Judy vio el cuarto, era una cama bastante grande, donde podrian dormir 2 Zorros facilmente, Supuso que era matrimonial.

Junto a ella, una mesita, con 3 cajones, el ultimo con 2 candados.

Al lado contrario, un armario, bastante grande, el cual abrio, para darse cuenta de que el zorro que lo ocupaba, gustaba de tener mucha ropa.

Frente a la cama habia un televisor, Tambien grande, colgado a la pared.

Enseguida, decidio dejar su maleta junto a la mesita, se quito el uniforme, y entro al baño.

Era bastante grande, para ella.

Procedio a entrar en la ducha, y la abrio, dejando salir agua caliente, por la cual agradecio, ya que hacia frio.

Mientras Judy se duchaba, Nick estaba, ya habia reparado el agua, y continuo por limpiar su moto, sin duda no queria que se oxidara. Despues, paso a la cocina y busco algo de comida, encontro frituras, y refresco, los tomo y subio al cuarto.

Al abrir la puerta escucho la ducha abierta, asi que sin mas, procedio a entrar.


	4. ¿Tanto Asi Me Quieres?

¡Eh Aqui Un Nuevo "Mini" Capitulo!

Disfrutenlo

Capitulo 4: ¿Tanto asi me quieres?

Al entrar a la alcoba, Nick dejo la comida sobre la mesita, Se sento sobre la cama, y procedio a cambiarse, sin percatarse de que Judy, ya habia apagado la ducha, y saldria pronto.

Con toda la calma del mundo, se saco la camisa del uniforme, y fue a buscar algo de ropa para dormir.

Enseguida Judy salio de la ducha, con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, y terminando de secarse.

Ninguno se percato de la precencia del otro.

Judy se quito la toalla que la cubria y se sento en la cama, para secar el resto de su cuerpo...

Nick se giro, ya cambiado, y no supo que ni como reaccionar ante aquella situacion, la coneja estaba de pie, de espaldas, y como Dios la trajo al mundo, frente a el.

El vulpino no pudo negar que era una buena vista, y se hubiera aprovechado de la situcacion, de no ser porque la amaba.

Se quedo observando por unos segundos, para luego articular un par de palabras -¿Ju-judy?

La coneja sintio que fue y volvio del mismisimo infierno, no queria pensar en que rayos hacia Nick ahi, tomo valor y giro su cabeza para mirarlo.

Nick estaba ahi, de pie, junto al armario, ya cambiado, pero sin su camisa.

-Ahh!- Grito Judy para luego cubrirse de nuevo con la toalla

-Z-zanahorias Yo...- Apenas pudo articular algo, cuando la coneja corrio, y salto hacia el... pero con una patada.

El zorro fue por los aires, impactando en la pared, y tumbando una peculira foto, la unica del cuarto.

Enseguida Judy corrio hacia el, propinandole varios puñetazos, los cuales el zorro logro frenar

-Maldito *Golpe* Zorro *Golpe*, ¡Pervertido!- Nick no hacia esto a menudo, pero, tenia que... -Judy, ¡Detente!- Grito el Zorro empujandola -¡No sabia que saldrias pronto!- Le grito a la coneja que se encontraba en el suelo, entre asustada y molesta.

Nick suspiro, calmandose -Asi que opte por entrar y cambiarme, pero cuando me di vuelta, tu estabas hay...-

La coneja se sintio horriblemente mal, se puso de pie, y camino hacia el zorro, el cual la esquivo y salio.

Cuando llego a la puerta agrego -Que mal me conoces coneja- y cerro de un portazo.

Judy se sintio mal, el solo le decia coneja si estaba realmente molesto; no supo por que reacciono asi, pero si supo un par de cosas.

-1. Deberia actuar con mas cautela.-

-2. Habia molestado a Nick, y eso no era cosa facil de arreglar.-

Se dispuso a terminar de vestirse para arreglar la situcaion.

En el piso de abajo, se encontraba un Zorro anaranjado, sentado en el sofa, con una exprecion de molestia muy notoria, que simplemente intentaba calmarse, para no tirar todo lo que habia a su alrededor.

Mientras la coneja se vestia, recordo que cuando pateo a Nick a la pared, de esta se rompio algo, fue a ver que era, y lo que vio, la desconcerto.

La unica foto que se encontraba ahi, era una de Nick y su madre, que por el golpe se rompio en pedazos, tanto el vidrio, como la fotografia en si.

-Esto es muy malo- Dijo para si misma...

Nick seguia ahi, penzando si perdonar a su coneja, o ver si intentaria repararlo ella misma... o si sabria como...

Escucho unos pequeños paso por la escalera, que bajaban despacio, y que luego, fueron a dar a su lado, la coneja se sento junto a el, y de repente, lo abrazo.

-Nick..., Perdoname, no debi *sniff* reaccionar asi...- Dijo a punto de romper en llanto -No Q-quise golpearte, Nick, Yo...-

El Zorro la abrazo contra su pecho descubierto, y la puso sobre si, recostandose en el sofá, con ella llorando en su pecho.

Con su garra, levanto ligera, y delicadamente el rostro de su coneja -Tranquila Pelusa, te perdono- Rio -Tu especie es tan sentimental- Y luego le dio un beso en la frente

Judy no paro de llorar, pero abrazo con mas fuerza a Nick, debia ser sincera, le gustaba estar sobre su pecho, y le facinaba su olor.

Duraron un rato ahi, Judy se calmo, pero se durmio sobre Nick, mientras este meditaba que hacer con ella.

Con mucho cuidado se levanto, apoyando a Judy contra su pecho, y sosteniendo su cabesita, subio a la alcoba, y la dejo a un lado de la cama, mientras este se acostaba en el otro, viendola.

Judy, por su parte, sintio frio, y tambien la nesecidad de calor, se movio hasta encontrar a Nick y de nuevo lo abrazo, este se sorprendio, y acepto el abrazo.

-Te Amo Judy- Le dijo en voz baja, para luego proceder a dormir.

esta solo permanecia "dormida", pero, en realidad estaba despierta, Judy espero a que Nick se durmiera, y abrio sus ojos -Yo tambien Nick- Dijo viendolo en la oscuridad, Judy penso en hacer algo, que nunca creyo pasaria por su mente.

De forma delicada, se acerco al zorro, y le robo un beso, algo que la dejo muy feliz, y con lo que pudo conciliar el sueño facilmente.


	5. Percance

Un Nuevo Capitulo, Espero Lo Disfruten, Comenten, Dudas Y Opiniones, Seran Respetadas Y Respondidas.

Capitulo 5: Percance

(Reproduce: Planet Caravan-Black Sabbath) La Musica Te Da Una Mejor Experiencia!

El sol salia, dando inicio a un nuevo dia, y despertando a un Zorro, que se habia quedado dormido con una Coneja abrazada a su pecho, Nick no recordaba que judy hubiera hecho eso, pero sabia muy bien, que le encantaba.

Espero unos cuantos minutos, hasta que se hicieron las 4:50 Am, asi que opto por despertar a Judy.

-Judy- Dijo en voz baja, moviendo un poco a la coneja

-Mhmmm- Dijo disgustada la coneja

-Pelusa, despierta, hay que ir a trabajar- Agrego Nick mientras bostezaba

-Mhm?- Dijo Judy abriendo uno de sus ojitos, y encontrandose con un Zorro mirandola con una sonrrisa

-¿Como dormiste, lindura? Dijo Nick

-Oh, no te imaginas- bostezo -tus almohadas son muy comod-...- esta quedo estupefacta.

-¿Que ocurre?-

-Espera un momento, ¿do-dormi sobre ti?- Pregunto apenada, y sonrrojada

-Toda la noche, ¿Soy irresistible verdad?- Dijo el Zorro sonrriendo, esto solo hizo que la coneja se sintiera muy apenada

Judy se quito de encima de Nick, y lo jalo de la mano, tratando de disimular su muy marcado sonrrojo.

-Vamos Zorro tonto, llegaremos tarde-

-Bien, ire a ducharme abajo, tu quedate con el cuarto, mientras terminas de alistare- Dijo Nick, sentado en la cama

Y asi como se dijo, se hizo, Nick busco su ropa y bajo a ducharse, una vez listo, espero a Judy en la sala desallunando

Judy bajo ya arreglada, para luego desayunar con Nick, enseguida salieron directo al trabajo en la moto de Nick.

(Termina De Escuchar La Cancion, Solo Si Quieres)

(Reproduce-"Halo 2 Soundtrack - Mombasa Suite")

Comisaria-Central de Zootopia 8:00 Am

Nick Y Judy se encontraban en la armeria, tomando los suministros suficientes, para entrar a dicha base, si es que lo era...

Nick, por su parte, salio de la sala, y fue a su casillero, donde estaba su "Maleta", tomo el revolver, y la cartuchera, con varias balas

enseguida volvio, y encontró a Judy, ya lista para Partir...

-Pelusa..., ¿no piensas llevar ese jugete verdad?- Dijo señalando el arma de dardos

-No es un jugete Nick- Lo encaro con un rostro de molestia

-Claro que lo es- Dijo con una sonrrisa cinica

-Si no cierras el hocico- Agrego contundente -Te dispara-...-

Judy quedo muy confusa, puesto que su arma ahora estaba en el cinturon de Nick, y ella tenia una de verdad.

-Deja de jugar- Dijo Nick mientras reia - Debemos irnos- La tomo de la cintura y la llevo a su lado, mientras esta seguia molesta, y Nick sabia muy bien que a Judy no le gusta la violencia.

Entrada Recinto Sin Exploracion-10:00 Am

Tardaron bastante en llegar, el trafico estaba pesado, y la ubicacion de la entrada de la "Base", fue un poco complicada de buscar.

Estacionaron en un costado de el camino, 30-40 metros atras de la entrada, la carretera era desolada, y poco habitada, no sabian porque, si se supone es una autopista.

-Bien Nick, este es el lugar- Dijo judy llegando a la entrada

-Ok... ¿Tienes alguna idea de como entrar?-

-Bueno, pense en algo mientras estabamos en aquel estancamiento por la autopista y...-

-Soy todo oidos- Dijo Nick viendola

-Bien, primero visualizamos si hay camaras, enseguida, seguiremos el camino hasta donde este la entrada, si hay guardias, nos... desaremos de ellos, y luego entraremos a explorar-

-Ok, el resto sobre la marcha- Finalizo Nick

Nuestro duo empezo a caminar, y a seguri el camino de ese lugar, pero, ¿estaba desabitada?...

-Oye Nick- Pregunto la coneja viendo el revolver del zorro -Eso no es ilegal ¿verdad?

-Claro que no pelusa, es un regalo de mi padre...- Dijo Nick, mientras veia el arma -y ademas, esta con papeles en regla-

-Porque tu padre tenia un revolver tan... peligroso- Anexo Judy

-Veras Zanahorias, mi padre trabajaba en la ma- - Un ruido ruido hizo que se detubieran, y apuntaran de donde vino

Parecia ser una pantera, la cual intento disparar un dardo venenoso a laconeja, y Nick no la dejaria escapar.

Jalo de la mano a Judy, y esta enseguida lo siguio, asi la pantera se hecho a la fuga.

-Ven aqui desgraciado- Dijo Nick persiguiendolo, y adentrandose en la malesa.

Corrieron un par de metros, hasta que esta llego a un teleferico, subio, y desde hay empezo a disparar, con un "Ak-47"-

Ambos se pusieron a cubierto, mientras esperaban a que llegara otro, cuando este aparecio, corrieron, y se subieron, para empezar a dispararle.

Despues de un par de intentos, las balas no pudieron llegar hasta el blanco, por consuguiente, decidieron esperar a que bajara, y luego enfrentarlo en tierra.

Siguieron disparandole, una vez al otro lado, Nick le dio a la pata de este, por lo cual cayo.

Judy puso un pie sobre este, y le apunto.

La pantera solo sonrrio - Que se les ofrese oficiales-

Nick tomo la palabra -¿Que hace alguien como tu, en este lugar con nada mas y nada menos que un arma?-

-Oh, quizo decir, ¿que no hago?- Dijo sonrriendo- Veras soy un centinela de "La puerta negra de mordor", encargado de cuidar que ningun patan como tu entre a la base, y te lo aseguro, no estoy solo- enseguida chasqueo.

Una lluvia de balas de todas partes empezo a caerles encima, una impacto en el pie de el Zorro, y Judy solo pudo jalarlo con todas sus fuerzas, para que corriera, las balas los perseguian, la coneja visualizo una cascada bastante honda que bajaba por un precipicio demasiado grande, pero... no habia de otra, y decidio saltar al vacio...

Pantano-Zona desconocida-10:30

Despues de una caida bastante larga, Nick y Judy se encontraban en una orilla de un rio, que pasaba atravez de un pantano, Nick estaba flotando inconciente en el agua, aturdido por tal impacto que lo tomo desprevenido.

La coneja salio del agua -¿Nick?, ¡Nick!- Gritaba buscando al zorro -¿Nick donde estas?-

Al girar hacia atras, lo vio flotando, nado hacia el y lo llevo hasta la orilla.

-¿Nick, estas bien?- Decia preocupada la coneja -Porfavor despierta- Y enseguida este tosio

-Claro que estoy bien Zanahorias- Dijo sonrriendo con dificultad -Pero lastimosamente mi pata no- Dijo señalandola

-No te preocupes, estaras bien- Dijo la coneja tomandole la pata, y buscando algo en sus bolsillos.

-Ten, esto servira- le alcanzo aquel pañuelo que siempre llevaba

Judy sonrrio mientras lo tomaba y le hacia un torniquete -Como los viejos tiempos- aseguro con una sonrrisa.

Una vez se levantaron, visualizaron la zona, debian admitir que no se esperaron que calleran en un lugar asi, y menos con un clima tan "macabro" para ser las afueras de la cuidad.

(Reproduce "Halo Combat Evolved OST #11 What Once Was Lost" Para Una Mejor Experiencia)

Era un lugar bastante oscuro y verdoso, un pantano, lleno de arboles, y con una lluvia bastante macabra, habia mucha humedad y bichos, pero, a lo lejos se veia un camino, el cual decidieron seguir.

Judy tomo su radio, y al verificar, se dio cuenta de que no habia señal, estaban en zona muerta.

Por otra parte, Nick solo estaba observando el "paisaje" donde se encontraban, aveces, parecia oir voces que susurraban, algo casi incomprencible pero bastate aterrador.

-Tienes idea de adonde ir Nick?- Pregunto una coneja un poco asustada

-Zanahorias... no tengo ni idea de donde estamos, pero nos sacare de aqui eso tenlo por seguro- Dijo un Nick casi decidido.

Nuestro Zorro, vio a lo lejos unos reflectores que iluminaban una especia de "sendero" el cual supuso, era la unica salida.

-Vamos por ahi- Dijo señalando dicho sendero

Caminaron unos cuantos metros, luego, atravesaron un lago, pasando sobre un tronco que hacia de "puente", ensegida, vieron algo que les parecio bastante extraño, una entrada a un bunquer... la cual atravesaba la montaña.

-Bingo...- Dijo Nick susurrando -Ven sigueme- Dijo tomando de la mano a Judy

Se acerco a un guardia que hablaba por radio

-Escuchemos que pasa- Susurro señalando a el guardia

-Si señor, dos policias estan dentro de la zona de expermentacion- Al otro lado le responden algo -Bien, en determinado caso, abriremos fuego a matar- De nuevo responden -Claro, no entraran-

Este deja la radio, y dice para si mismo -Esos desgraciados no pasaran- y enseguida, cae al suelo.

Con la tranqulizadora Nick lo sedo, y tomo el M16 que traia.

-¿Que haces Nick?, no pensaras matarlos- Dijo Judy casi regañandolo

-Lo unico que hago, es evitar que te maten, no pasara si yo puedo evitarlo- Dijo Nick recargando el arma -Judy- Agrego tomando sus manos y mirandola a los ojos -Se que no te gusta la violencia, pero, sea lo que pase, no dejes que te maten, no solo porque no soportaria verte muerta, tambien porque por lo visto nos quieren muertos- Suspiro -Se que es dificil matar a alguien, pero, hazlo por mi, y por tu supervivencia- Finalizo Nick

Judy solo lo abrazo -Confia en mi, no lo haran- y luego deposito un beso en la mejilla del zorro

-Bien- Dijo sin soltar la mano de la coneja -A La carga-

(Reproduce: Halo: Combat Evolved OST 15 Alien Corridors)

Teniendo la oportunidad de erradicar a los guardias, decidieron escabullirse por la entrada, que era bastante grande, luego llegaron a una especie de "acensor" por el cual decidieron bajar.

Al llegar a el ultimo piso, se podia sentir por algun extraño motivo, la tension que alberga aquel siniestro lugar.

Cruzaron por una puerta, y una especie de pasadiso despues, por el cual habian bastantes manchas de sangre, desde el suelo hasta el techo.

Judy estaba aterrada ante aquel ecenario, pero por otra parte, el Zorro estaba preparado para lo que sea que hubiese ahi dentro.

Decidieron parar al llegar a una especie de "sala de experimentacion", en la cual habian un monton de monitores, donde se veian las salas de todo el bunquer.

Nick tomo asiento, mientras la coneja se quedaba a su lado.

Encendieron la computadora, y se dispucieron a registrar cada camara del lugar.

-Judy, Graba esto, servira como evidencia si encontramos algo raro-

Enseguida la coneja saco su telefono y comenzo a grabar.

Nick cambio las camaras, revisando cada una minusiosamente, cuidando que ningun detalle se le escapara de la vista, minutos despues, encontraron algo que no les gusto para nada...

En una camara de la sala B11 encontraron a el objetivo de su mision, Sara, la loba artica.

Esta, estaba amarrada y amordazada sobre una camilla, y la estaban torturando, clavando agujas en su piel, y rayandola con un cuchillo, pero, esta no quedaba inconciente, o por lo menos el encargado de torturarla se sercioraba de que asi fuera.

-¿Traes Linterna?- Pregunto Nick

-C-claro- Dijo Judy asustada ante aquella ecena

-Bien- Estamos en la zona...C10- Dijo el Zorro -Debemos ir a rescatarla esta relativamente cerca-

-Toma- Nick le entrega su revolver -Mata todo hostil que puedas ver-

-Hecho- Dijo Judy dudando de si misma

-Tenemos el tiempo contado vamos-

Y salieron directo a su busqueda.

(Reproduce: Devils... Monsters... (Halo: Combat Evolved) Vercion de 15 min)

Nuestro duo dinamico se embarco en la aventura de llegar a la zona B11 en menos de 10 minutos, o probablemente Sara moriria.

Pero con lo que no contaron, es que habian cosas mucho mas extrañas ahi dentro.

Corrieron por "pasillos", o mas bien pasadisos bastante estrechos, por los cuales no habia iluminacion, y estaban llenos de sangre, y tripas desparramadas, algo demaciado extraño, enseguida se encontraron con una sorpresa, cada lugar estaba plagado de guardias los cuales Nick se encargaba de matar, y revisar, para obtener municion, y extraer identificaciones, tanto de el recinto, como de la ciudad.

Mas adelante, se toparon con una sala de experimentos, donde manipulaban geneticamente a los animales que estaban buscando, a los secuestrados hace 1na semana.

Estos eran totalmente concientes de su existencia, pero en cuanto los veian, no podian evitar intentar asesinarlos, No mostraban rasgos de ser salvajes, por lo que descartaron la relacion entre los aulladores, ademas de que estos podian hablar, y tenian motricidad, pero algo les indicaba que debian asesinarlos.

Judy grababa aterrorizada todo lo que ocurria, temiendo por su vida en cada esquina.

Siguieron corriendo, ya bastante cerca de Sara, girando en una esquina, antes de que el zorro pudiera reaccionar, otro zorro de color naranja muy oscuro lo embistio, el arma que llevaba con sigo callo al suelo, a una distancia muy lejana de su alcance, mientras le colocaban un cuchillo en el cuello.

-Oh no, maldito bast**do, no pasaras de aqui- Dijo riendo el zorro mas viejo

-J-judy- Articulo Nick con dificultad -M-mat-talo!- Agrego creyendo que esas serian sus ultimas palabras.

Sin pensar, ni apuntar, Judy jalo el gatillo de el revolver, haciendo que la aguja percutora impactara con la polvora, y enseguida la bala saliera, -Ahh!- Se escucho en la oscuridad de aquel pasillo, la bala, roso el rostro de el otro zorro, dejandole una gran marca, y posible cicatriz.

Este solto a Nick, y enseguida calleron al suelo ambos, Judy encendio rapidamente su linterna, y bsuco a Nick, lo ayudo a levantarse, y lo jalo para irse, pero este se nego.

-¿Quien diablos eres?- Pregunto, Nick creia haber visto ese rostro en alguna parte

-No me creerias si te lo dijera- Dijo el mas viejo, para luego desmallarse ante el dolor de su herida, y oreja.

Enseguida el vulpino tomo la identificacion de este, y la guardo.

No habia tiempo para leer, le dio una merecida patada a el zorro y se fue.

Unos metros enseguida, llegaron a la sala B11, la cual estaba sellada, Nick introdujo su garra cuidadosamente sin hacer ruido, y luego la abrio...

(Reproduce: Halo: Combat Evolved OST 12 Lament for PVT. Jenkins)

La sala estaba totalmente oscura, y un solo foco iluminaba la camilla donde se encontraba amarrada Sara, la loba estaba balbuceando cosas incomprencibles, y en el cuarto se escuchaban gruñidos provenientes de alguna parte, casi como si fueran de un salvaje, Nick y Judy decidieron pasar, pero cuando entraron, algo hizo que de repente la puerta se cerrara, dejando con sigo, un eco muy ciniestro, y enseguida una sombra paso ante ellos.

Con sumo cuidado Nick se acerco a Sara, mientras Judy buscaba el encendido de la lampara de aquella sala.

A paso lento y asustado, el Zorro se acerco a ella, y pregunto por su nombre.

-¿S-sara?- Articulo el vulpino.

Esta abrio los ojos, y comenzo a gritar desesperada.

-¡Ahhhh!, ¡No!, ¡Hoy No!, ¡No, jamas no me convertiran en uno de ellos!-


	6. Bastantes Heroes Muertos

Nuevo Capitulo! Espero Les Guste :)

¿Tarde?, Demaciado Supongo, Pero Hasta Ahora Estamos Comenzando, Jamas Abandorare, ¡Lo Juro!

Doy Gracias, A Mis Seguidores:

-IronMaik2095

-Moonshine Dark

-Mr. F. Grillo

-yurikoatsuki

Aunque Pocos, Son Muy Especiales Para Mi 3 (Corazon Gay) xD

En Fin, ¡A Lo Nuestro!

Capitulo 6: Bastantes Heroes Muertos

La luz de aquella lampara se encendio, dejando ver un monton de aparatos de tortura ensangrentados y tirados por el suelo de la habitacion, la camilla donde se encontraba Sara, tenia sangre por todas partes, y la loba estaba acuchillada en todos los lugares posibles

Despues de gritar algo con respecto a "que no seria uno de ellos", ambos policias quedaron aterrados, pues probablemente, trataba de decirles algo, o estaba al borde de perder la cordura.

-Judy- Susurro Nick -Debemos sacarla de aqui, nesecita atencion psiquiatrica- luego señalo a esta

-¿Como?, es decir, es nuestro deber sacarla, pero, el lugar esta plagado-

-Tengo una idea, ve reuniendo informacion que encuentres, mientras tanto yo intentare hablar con ella-

-Bien, hazlo- Finalizo Judy

(Reproduce: Halo 4 OST - Green and Blue) Para Una Mejor Experiencia

Sin hacer mucho ruido, el depredador se acerco a Sara, tomo una silla, y se sento junto a ella, mientras desataba las cuerdas que la tenian amarrada

-Dime, ¿eres Sara?- Pregunto con delicadeza el Zorro

Esta tenia una mirada perdida, pero, por lo menos aun hablaba con cordura, solo un poco de cordura

-S-si, ese es mi nombre- Dijo aterrada viendo hacia la nada -¿Quien eres?- Ella volteo a encararlo inmediatamente, pero por alguna razon, se asusto cuando vio el rostro de Nick

-¡No otra vez tu!- -¡Alejate maltito idiota- Grito Sara bastante confundida, enseguida callo de la camilla, clavandose varios cuchillos, y hechandose para una esquina, tratando de quitarse la camisa de fuerza que traia puesta.

Nick quedo bastante confundido, ante esa reaccion.

Algo en su cerebro recordo la identificacion que traia con sigo, y decidio sacarla para verla...

-"Zootopia", "Maximus Wilde" Edad "54"- Leyo

Oh no, esto no puede ser Penso

-¿Tienes algo Judy?- Pregunto el Zorro con seriedad

-Por ahora nada, pero hay bastantes cosas que serviran como evidencia- Afirmio

-Exelente, toma- Dijo pasandole su maleta -Guarda eso aqui- Enseguida se la arrojo -Asegurate de analizar todo minuciosamente-

-Claro- Dijo la leporida sin mas, volviendo a su tarea.

Nick observaba fijamente el rostro de aquella identificacion, el rostro de ese zorro, el de su padre, el de el hombre que solo cosecho penas en su vida...

Una lagrima callo sobre la identificacion, y sin mas, Nick irrumpio en un llanto silencioso

Recuerdo

La puerta se abre de golpe, y un zorro con mirada psicopata entra, con un revolver en la pata

-Escondete aqui Niky- Dice su madre mientras se marcha llorando con una sonrrisa fingida

El solo puede escuchar como su madre sufre, y tiempo despues, 2 detonaciones.

Luego escucha pasos hacia el baul donde se encontraba, este solo llora mas, al saber lo que le espera...

Y tiempo despues de una brutal golpiza propinada por su padre, logra correr y huir de el lugar, antes de que le disparacen a el tambien.

Fin de el recuerdo

La imagen de su madre en el suelo ensangrentada atormentaba a Nick desde siempre, pero, el volver a encontrar a su padre despues de tanto, le causaba todo, rabia, frustracion, dolor, repugnancia, pero por sobre todo tristeza.

El bien sabia que Nicole estaba viva, pero ver a su madre con 2 disparos a tan solo 12 años, es bastante traumante.

Por otro lado la coneja estaba revisando las cosas, pero al notar la ausencia de la voz de Nick, lo busco con la mirada por el cuarto.

Y se dio cuenta de que este estaba llorando, algo bastante raro en el.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces, se levanto y fue directo a el, con sutileza.

Se acerco muy despacio a la pequeña silla, y abrazo a Nick por la espalda, este sintio el contacto, y tomo la pata de la Coneja con fuerza, mientras lloraba en el silencio.

El llanto de Nick era bastante estruendoso, pero no lo culpaba, para alguien que casi nunca llora, guardar lo que sea que guardara, por tanto tiempo, debia ser frustrante.

-Aqui estoy, tranquilo, me tienes a mi- Decia la coneja calmandolo.

Este solo lloraba mas y mas, sin aparente fin, odiaba el hecho de que su padre le hubiese arrebatado su juventud tantas veces.

De no poder haber triunfado, de recordarle su miseria cada vez que tenia la oportunidad de hacerlo, y el rencor que guardaba hacia el era infinito.

(Reproduce: Halo Reach OST - Ashes) O Espera A Que Acabe La Cancion.

Cuando Nick logro calmarse, a Judy le surgio una pregunta, ¿por que Nick estaba llorando?

Sin mas, procedio a indagar.

Se sento en las piernas de este, frente a el, encarandolo directamente a los ojos, que por alguna razon, este volteaba.

-¿Nick, que pasa?- Pregunto con delicadeza

-Mi Padre- Dijo por lo bajo el Zorro

-¿Que pasa con el?-

-Querras Decir, Que No Pasa...- Dijo con rabia e ironia -Ese insubordinado hijo de p**a trato de matar a mi madre, y no solo eso, despues seria yo el proximo- Finalizo con ira y tristeza

La coneja no sabia que responder, apenas podia decodificar lo que dijo el Zorro, pues era informacion bastante delicada.

Al no tener una respuesta clara ante eso, abrazó a Nick.

-Tranquilizate- Dijo Judy en voz baja -Sea lo que sea que haya hecho, ya habra tiempo para enmendarlo, lo solucionaremos, no te preocupes... me tienes a mi- Finalizo Judy

Para enseguida darle un beso al Zorro, ¿porque?, No lo sabia, algo la habia impulsado a hacerlo.

Pero no fue cualquier beso, fue uno en los labios de este.

Nick no supo como reaccionar, -"¿Que diablos?"- penso, pero se dejo llevar, y correspondio a este.

Luego de un largo beso, ambos se separaron por la flata de aire, y se sonrrieron.

Cuando Nick estuvo a punto de decir algo, un ruido extraño provino de el techo dentro de la sala, y callo sangre sobre la cabeza de Nick.

(Reproduce "Metallica - The Call of Ktulu [Remastering HQ]" Para Mejor Experiencia)

Nick alzo su cabeza lentamente, y se encontro algo desagradable.

Un animal, sobre el techo lo miraba fijamente mientras goteaba sangre de su boca, parecia tener razgos salvajes, pero descarto esto, pues sus ojos eran totalmente normales.

Judy lo vio, y tambien se asusto, pero Nick detuvo su grito.

Enseguida le susurro al oido -Calma pelusa tenemos a Sara, al parecer ya esta bien, sube a mi espalda, y vamonos-

Judy con bastante precaucion, subio a la espalda de su querido Zorro.

-Sara- Llamo a la loba

-¿Si?- Esta se habia inyectado calmantes, y reaccionaba un poco mas cuerda.

-Nos vamos, sigueme-

Corrio hacia ella para levantarla, y al hacerlo, el animal de arriba, un Oso, se abalanzo sobre ellos.

El Zorro se apoyo en la pared, y disparo a el oso, mientras Sara se ponia de pie

Lo evadieron, mientras este seguia aturdido por la cercania de el disparo.

Al llegar a la puerta, Nick la tacleo para que se abriera, y funciono, dejo a Judy en el suelo, le entrego una pistola.

-Toma- le indico el Zorro -Usala Bien-

-Claro- Dijo sin mas.

-Sara- El Zorro se dirigio ahora a ella

-Que pasa oficial...?-

-Wilde- Aclaro. -Se que es irresponsable hacer esto, pero no hay mas remedio.- Dijo el Zorro -Toma- Le entrego el arma que le habia quitado al guardia de la etrada.

-Te nesecitamos con vida, asi que haz lo posible por salvarnos el pelaje tanto a ti como a nosotros-

-Hecho- Dijo efreciendole la pata, la cual Nick estrecho.

-Bien, nos vamos- Dijo con rostro decidido.

Todo el equipo encendio sus linternas, Una en la metralladora de Sara, y las dos restantes en patas de Nick y Judy.

El Zorro se empezo a caminar hasta el otro lado de el pasillo, no tenia la menor idea de donde estaba la salida de aquella instalacion, pero los sacaria de ahi.

Caminaron varios metros por mas de esos pasadisos estrechos, hasta llegar a la seccion de laboratorios, o eso Suponia Judy; en dicho lugar habian celdas, con puertas de cristal en lugar de barrotes, en las cuales no solo habian animales, sino cuerpos mutilados de otros, los cuales el "dueño de la celda" devoro por completo.

Judy saco de nuevo la camara de su telefono, y grabo lo que veia.

Las cabezas de los "pacientes" tenian cicatrices en la parte occipital, y puntos de agujas por el cuerpo.

las celdas tenian nombres como: "Especimen 3", "Artefacto 5", "Individuo 9", "Experimento En Proceso", y la lista sigue y sigue.

-Nick- Llamo la coneja

-¿Si?-

-Crees que...-

-¿Experimentan con ellos?, es mas que claro-

-¿Que crees que les hagan?-

-Tal y como yo lo veo, les dan otros animales de alimento, por lo que es mas que obvio que no son concientes- Dijo mientras veia a un leon devorando un cadaver

-¿Entonces...?- Pregunto de nuevo la Coneja

-Entonces, o Sara seria la cena de alguno de ellos, o la convertirian en uno de ellos-

-Tal y como dijo cuando la encontramos- Anexo Judy

-Exacto, pero primero, concentremonos en salir de aqui, este olor a "muerte" me molesta bastante- Agrego Nick, mientras se cubria el hocico con su pata delantera.

-¿Sara?- Ahora Judy se dirigia a ella

-¿Que pasa?-

-¿Estas Bien?- Pregunto al ver las heridas que tenia

-No, pero aun asi en dolor es tanto, que no siento casi nada... Pero si pasa algo, no dudare en avisarles- Dijo en un tono adolorido

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, en cuanto encuentre un botiquin, te hare tratamiento-

Llegaron al final de el pasillo, una puerta, la cual, quien habitara en ese lugar se esforzo por cerrar.

Quitaron todas las trabas de la puerta, y con la habilidosa garra de Nick, abrieron las 3 cerraduras.

La puerta dio paso a una sala, con un ascensor en el centro, el cual tomaron, para llegar a la superficie.

Al llegar arriba, habia una gran puerta, que daba salida a el pantano de nuevo, pero, por lo que Nick pudo divisar esta estaba custodiada por una cantidad considerablemente grande de guardias, si tenia en cuenta que solo era un Zorro cojo, una Coneja, y una loba medio consciente y herida.

Nick giro, volteando a mirar a Judy

-¿Tienes Algun Plan?- Pregunto observando la nariz de esta, que se movia de forma desenfrenada.

-Bueno...*Aclaro si garganta* tal vez si usamos una distracion podremos salir...- Dijo Judy dudando

Nick se le quedo viendo un momento, mientras una de las ideas mas descabelladas que podria habersele ocurrido hoy, pasa por su cabeza.

-Bien, acerquense, este es el plan...- Dijo mientras sonrreia

...

-Oye Bill, ¿Crees que logren salir de ahi adentro?- Pregunto uno de los dos guardias que custodiaban la salida

-No lo creo, esas bestias ya debieron hacer un festin con la Coneja y el Zorro- Dijo mientras reia, imaginando aquella escena

-*Risa* Si, tienes razon-

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, en el cual Nick entro para iniciar el acto principal.

El Zorro corrio hacia la entrada, disparando con su revolver a la puerta que habian abierto hace un rato, simulando estar muy asustado.

Los dos guardias lo vieron e inmediatamente reaccionaron.

-¡Quieto ahi desgraciado!-

-¡Oh!, ¡Gracias al cielo!, al fin una señal de vida, ¿tienen idea de que son esas cosas?- Dijo Nick

-Y la ¿Coneja?- Pregunto el guardia apuntandole.

Nick solo cerro sus ojos agachando su cabeza.

-Ya veo... deja el arma en el suelo- Ordeno Bill

Nick obedecio, y alzo sus patas con miedo.

-Tranquilo, ya veras, iras con ella en este mismo instante- Dijo el guardia, a punto de jalar el gatillo.

3 Balas salieron disparadas, impactando en 2 craneos y una pierna, haciendo caer y asesinando a quien apuntaba a Nick, y liquidando a el que restaba.

Sara salio de su escondite con una sonrrisa mientras alzaba el pulgar de su mano libre, indicando a el Zorro que ya habia acabado

-¡Que buen actor es usted oficial Wilde!- Dijo Judy en un tono gracioso, mientras daba un puño amistoso a el actor principal

-Y eso no es todo querida- Agrego Nick sonrriedo -No haz visto ni la mitad de el repertor-.-

-¡Los encontre!- Escucharon a lo lejos

-¡Maldicion, a cuebirto!- Grito Nick, Mientras todos tomaban posiciones

Cerca de 5 militares, que vigilaban el interior de el pantano comenzaron a dispara hacia ellos.

Los tres comenzaron a contrarestar el ataque, disparando a matar, excepto Judy, quien solo disparaba a los pies de los atacantes.

A el primer guardia Nick le volo a cabeza, el segundo y tercero, impactado por una rafaga de balas, por parte de Sara, el cuarto callo a suelo, mientras se desangraba y el quinto, herido en la pierna por Judy, Y el silencio se apodero de el recinto.

Judy camino hasta el ultimo, puso su pata sobre su espalda, y acciono el gatillo, impactando en el craneo de este, arrebatandole la vida.

-No dejare inculcarme miedo de nadie- Dijo limpiandose la sangre de su rostro.

-Hay que salir de aqui, ¡ya mismo!- Dijo Sara desde el techo

-Siganme- Indico el Zorro

Pasaron sobre los cuerpos, tomando una radio, para estar informados de lo que pasaba.

A traves de el transmisor se escucho una voz -Objetiv se encuentran en la zona de cuarentena de los prototipos- A los cual otro militar respondio -Los buscaremos, el especimen 3 fue liberado, se encargara de ellos- -10-04- Ante esta conversacion, el grupo quedo muy confundido y asustado.

Mientras caminaban, el sonido de la extraña fauna de aquel lugar, invadia sus odios, y daba la impresion de que estaban siendo vigilados.

-Oigan- Dijo Sara- Recuerdo que antes de entrar, logre ver junto a un almacen de suministros, una ascensor que llevaba hasta la superficie-

-Recuerdas su posicion- Interrogo Judy

-No exactamente- Respondio sobandose las sienes ante el dolor de recordar -Pero, si logramos ubicar aquel almacen sin que nos maten, podremos salir de aqui-

-Exelente- Agrego Nick -Seras nuestra guia, te defenderemos siempre que sea posible-

El equipo comenzo a abrirse paso por aquel pantano, asesinando a diestra y siniestra a quien intentara hacer daño a la guia.

Pero no contaban con lo que vendria...


	7. Ángel De La Muerte

¡Actualizacion!

Hoy Llegamos Con Contenido Fuerte, Conserven Discrecion

Capitulo 7: "Angel De La Muerte"

(Una Pequeña Aclaracion, Auschwitz Es El Campo, O Pantano, Donde Se Encuentran Nuestros Animales Mutados) ¡Pon Un Review Si Sabes De Donde Lo Saque!

Sin Mas, A Lo Nuestro

Nota: (La Voz De "Tom Araya" Cantante De Slayer, Habla A James, Su Dialogo Es La Cancion Traducida)

Reproduce: (Slayer - Angel of Death), Es Obligatorio.

-*Sonido De Puerta Abriendose*...¿Esta listo el sujeto 3?-

-Por supuesto, solo debemos sacarlo de aqui- Agrego

-Puede ir solo- Dijo el cirujano

-Te esmeras por mejorarlos cada vez mas ¿verdad?-

-Es parte de mi trabajo- Agrego viendolo -Salgamos de aqui mientras hacen efecto las nuevas celulas, volveremos por el mas tarde- Enceguida cerro la puerta

*Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!* Se escucho dentro de si mismo

El oso polar, o sujeto 3, James, empezo a revolcarse y a ver imagenes, en forma de flash mientras sentia arder todo su cuerpo *No de nuevo, no puede volver a pasar* penso gritando

-"Auschwitz, sinonimo de muerte, la forma por la que quiero que mueras"

Otro flash aparece:

-"Muerte lenta, decadencia abismal, duchas que te limpian de vida"

James:*¡Callate!* Gritaba en su mente.

-"¡Forzado a entrar como ganado!, ¡Eres despojado del valor de la vida!, eres un cobayo para el angel de la muerte, ¡Cuatrocientos mil mas van a morir!"

James:*Dejame en paz* Gritaba James, dentro de si

-"¡Angel de la muerte!"

James empezo a llorar de dolor.

-"¡Monarca de el reino de los muertos!"- -"¡Sadico!, cirujano de la defuncion, sadico de la sangre mas noble"

James:*Ahhh*

-"¡Destruyendo!, sin piedad, el beneficio de los depredadores"-...-"Cirugia sin anestesia, siente el cuchillo atravesarte profundamente"-

-"¡Inferior!, no sirves para los animales" "¡Atado, gritando hasta morir!

James:*¡Basta!*

-"Angel de la muerte"-...-"Monarca del reino de los muertos"

-"Infame carnicero, ¡Angel de la muerte!-

Los flashes se detienen por completo, pero se muestran ahora en imagenes, con frases, y su cuerpo deja de arder, para leugo empezar con un dolor de cabeza, y dejar de sentir sus extremindades.

Aquella voz continua hablando, sin parar, atormentandolo, si saber que pasaria despues, lloraba sin parar...

-"Te inyectan liquido, en el cerebro" "La presion en tu craneo comienza a empujar"

-"¡Gotea!...la carne quemada" "La prueba de calor te quema la piel, tu cuerpo comienza a hervir"

-"El frio glacial, agrieta tus extremidades, ¿Cuanto podras durar en este entierro de agua helada?"

"-Cosidos juntos, uniendo las cabezas" "Solo es cuestion de tiempo hasta que se desgarren"-"Millones amortajados en sus rebosantes tumbas"

James:*¡Para de una jo**da vez!"

-"Repugnantes formas de llevar a cabo, el holocausto"

James: *¡Por favor dejame en paz!, ¿que hice para merecer esto?*

Al parecer su cerebro ya casi no reaccionaba, y poco a poco perdia la consiencia, mientras esa voz se repetia.

-"¡Mares de sangre!, sepultan la vida" "Huele tu muerte mientras arde en lo mas profundo de ti" "¡Cegado con hierro!, ojos que sangran" "Suplicando por el fin de tu pesadilla en plena vigilia"

-"Alas de dolor tratan de alcanzarte" "Su mortal rostro mira fijamente tu sangre fluyendo fria" "Inyectando celulas, ¡Ojos moribundos!" "Alimentandose con los gritos de los mutantes que esta creando"

-"Pateticas, victimas inofensivas, ¡Dejadas morir!" "Rancio angel de la muerte, ¡Volando libremente!"

James:*¿Que demonios me pasa, alguien ayudeme, ¡saquenme de este infierno de una vez!* de repente, este comenzo a perder el control de su cuerpo, sintiendo que se le saldrian los sesos en cualquier momento, para luego, caer en el suelo, y comenzar a combulcionar desenfrenadamente.

Multiples flashes pasaban de nuevo, su familia, hijos, su ultimo cumpleaños, sus años de estudio, su juventud, sus años de arduo trabajo, su futuro que se perdia cada vez mas. Todo eso, mientras se retorcia en un charco de sangre emanada por si mismo, sus dedos se diluian, dejando ver sus huesos, que ahora eran de metal, sus ojos tomaban un color negro, derramando sangre, y sus orejas comenzaba a ser mas sencibles a cualquier sonido, ya no recordaba nada, ni palabra alguna, ni siquiera su nombre, su cabeza repetia constantemente, "Obedece al Angel de la muerte", sus patas tenian el mismo efecto que el de sus manos, sintio una fuerza increiblemente fuerte, con la sensacion de que nada ni nadie lo podria derrumbar jamas.

*Yo...soy, el... ¡el servidor de el angel de la muerte!* Dijo ruguiendo fuertemente.

-"¡Angel de la muerte!" "Monarca de el reino de los muertos"

-"Infame carnicero...¡Angel de la muerte!- ¡ANGEL DE LA MUERTE!"

...

-¡La tranformacion es un exito!... Dijo Joseph riendo ante el triunfo de uno de sus experimentos


	8. Más Vale No Meterse

¡Hola! Yo De Nuevo... Eh Puesto Empeño En Este Capitulo, Espero Lo Disfruten, La Historia A Medida Que Va Creciedno (Por Capitulo), Les Aseguro Que Se Entendera Mas, Pues Hay Bastante Por Descubrir

En Fin

¡Vamos Con La Historia!

Capitulo 8: Mas Vale No Meterse

(Reproduce: IRON MAIDEN - 06. Transylvania - ( 1998 remastered version ) - [ Audio ]) ¡Esto Da Una Mejor Experiencia!

El grupo se encontraba en las proximidades de Auschwitz, buscando una posible salida, por un hangar de suministros que ya habia mencionado Sara con anterioridad.

Mientras tanto, el Sujeto 3, se encontraba ya listo, para embarcarse en la busqueda y exterminio de Sara y sus salvadores.

Cada guardia que encontraban, se aseguraban de asesinarlo de forma silenciosa, ahorcandolo, apuñalandole algun pie, o cortandole el cuello, de lo cual en su mayoria de veces, se encargaba Nick.

Por un lado, Sara sabia que daria lo que fuera por salir de ahi de cualquier forma; incluso, si eso implica asesinar gente.

Por otro, Judy estaba aterrada, no solo por verlos morir, sino por ser Nick quien los ejecutaba, pues jamas imagino que este fuera capaz de hacer semejantes cosas.

-*Esto seguro nesecitara ayuda psiquiatrica*- penso para si misma.

Despues de un largo tramo, tras subir una colina, divisaron unas luces en la lejania.

-¡Ahi esta!- Dijo la loba en voz baja mientras apuntaba con su pata a el lugar

Habia un gran tramo para llegar a aquel lugar, una laguna considerablemente grande, pero no profunda, llena de arboles, varios guardias, quiza 3 o 4, y un puente de cuerda y tablas, rodeado por la oscuridad impenetrable de la noche

-Pan comido- Comento Nick, chasqueando los dedos al tener una de sus ideas -Escuchenme Bien, trataremos de camuflarnos por medio de la oscuridad, sin que nos vean, ya que, supongo, no habran tardado en encontrar los cuerpos de el resto de los guardias que asesine, y darse cuenta de que somos nosotros los responsables de el desastre... carguen armas, y no se separen, falta poco.

Por consiguiente, realizarion lo que Nick dijo, pasando de forma casi desapersibida ante la vista de los militares que custodiaban aquella zona.

Arrastrandose, casi nadando, El Zorro, La Coneja, Y La Loba se movian lentamente por las aguas tranquilas de aquel lago, mientras convertian a la oscuridad en su mejor amiga, dejando que esta los abrasara casi como un hermano.

A poca distancia de llegar al puente, a causa de un descuido por parte de Judy, unas ramas se quebraron, haciendo un ruido capaz de perturbar aquel silencio espectral del siniestro pantano por el cual transitaban...

-¿Haz escuchado algo?- Pregunto uno de los militares, apuntando con su linterna y arma hacia el posible lugar donde creia, salio aquel sonido.

-No lo se, ve tu y averigualo- Respondio su compañero, mientras encendia un cigarro.

-Cubreme- Y sin mas, se movio hacia el sitio.

-¡Muevanse!, ¡Vamos!- Murmuro Nick, indicando que cruzaran hacia el puente mientras el se encargaba de el problema.

-*Ven aqui, acercate maldito*- Penso Nick, mientras sacaba un cuchillo y se preparaba para apuñalarlo, escondido detras de un arbol, y cubierto por la humedad.

Pero antes de que lograra abalanzarse sobre su victima, en un instante, un gran foco de luz los ilumino a ambos, para dar paso a un altavoz, que dirigia la palabra a El Zorro.

-¿Que cres que haces hijo?- Comento la voz por el parlante -¿Crees que las cosas son asi de faciles?, ¿Que te iras de aqui sin pagar nada, despues de haber hecho semejante desastre?- Cuestiono aquel animal de el megafono

-Pues dejame decirte que, ¡Estas muy equivocado!- Grito Maximus desde una torre no muy lejana a la posicion de el Zorro, sacando su ballesta -¡No te largaras Nick!. No despues de que tu amiga me volara la audicion de una de mis orejas, y mucho menos sin recibir su debido castigo- Agrego furico -Pero...¿Sabes que?, tu le ordenaste que disparace, asi que tu pagaras por ella, pero no te desanimes, me encargare de que ella presencie ¡todo el espectaculo en primera fila!- Finalizo para luego gritar

-¡SUELTEN A LA BESTIA!-

Reproduce: (The Walking Dead Season 3 Soundtrack - The Pulse)

Todo se apago, dejando en una oscuridad espectral a el Zorro, mientras Judy y Sara precenciaban todo al otro lado de el puente, que no tardo en venirse abajo, debido a que los militares lo cortaron.

En aquel lago, solo habia oscuridad, Un Zorro asustado, y el sujeto 3, con un hambriento estomago, en busca de una buena cena.

Maximus (Padre de Nick), precenciaba todo desde la torre, apuntando con su rifle a el vulpino, por si llegaba a lograr escapar.

Nick podia ver perfectamente, el problema era que realmente no sabia que debia ver.

Escuchaba pasos, incluso voces muy cerca de el, llegado a creer que no estaba muy lejos de alcanzar el borde de la locura.

Alisto su cuchillo, y se dispuso a luchar con lo que sea que lo atacaria. Pero no muy lejos de su posicion, escucho un gran rugido proveniente de un animal de dimenciones probablemente grandes.

Y tal como supuso, de la oscuridad, un gran Oso con ojos completamente negros y patas sin piel, dejando ver huesos de metal, en lugar de piel, el cual salto hacia el con intencion de devorarlo por completo.

Habilmente, El Zorro lo esquivo, salvando su vida, pero llevandose un gran susto ante tan repentino ataque.

Corrio hacia aquella bestia, con un solo objetivo en su cabeza, quitarle la vida, y lograr conservar la suya. Y a su vez, visualizando el panorama, en busca de una posble salida, llevandose una gran desepcion, ya que no veia mas que osucuridad, arboles, y colinas de tamaños grandes, lo suficiente para que no pudiera subir a traves de ellas.

Solo, en aquel lugar, se tomo el trabajo para agudizar sus sentidos, y lograr ubicar a su enemigo.

Y en tan solo segundos, lo diviso a unos cuantos metros, dandole la espalda.

-*Es mi oportunidad*- Penso Nick

Saco provecho de su habilidad escurridiza de Zorro, para acercarse a el tan desprevenido oso, que intentaba buscarlo a traves de esa tan densa e intensa niebla que los rodeaba...

Salto sobre su objetivo, buscando enterrar aquel cuchillo en el cuello del mismo para acabar con su vida, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera escucharle quejarse, nuestro Zorro volo cual avioneta por el panorama, recibiendo un gran impacto en la espalda por parte de un arbol, y un profundo razguño propinado por su adversario.

En un ultimo inento por salir con vida, se puso de pie, viendolo fijamente aquella bestia, con el arma lista para el ataque, esperando a ser acometido.

Entonces, James (Su contrincante), logro localizarlo, entre la maleza que poseia la arena donde se enfrentaban, de inmediato y sin pensarlo, corrio hacia El Zorro, buscando acabar con el y con su hambre de una vez por todas.

-*Date prisa* Pensaba Nick-

Tan pronto como lo vio a la cercania, tomo impulso, y salto sobre el con dificultad, mientras su enemigo chocaba contra un arbol de un tamaño bastante grande.

Callo al lago de nuevo, el cual "freno" su caida, por no decir que casi le rompe algo.

Su puso de pie, y corrio hacia el puente, no habia tiempo que perder...

Pero..., al llegar, vio que el puente no estaba, se habia caido, y permanecia colgando de el otro lado, donde estaba una coneja preocupada, al borde de un colapso sentimental, y una loba consolandola.

-¡Judy!- Grito el Zorro, rompiendo aquel enorme silencio que habia en ese ecosistema.

-¡Nick!- Respondio a la lejania la Leporida -¡Aun estas vivo!-

-¡Escuchame Judy!, ¡corre!, ¡corre y sal de aqui!, ¡Lleva a Sara fuera de este sitio, huyan en cuanto puedan o po...-

La voz de el zorro se apago, dejando a Judy preocupada de nuevo.

-¡¿Nick?!- Pregunto la Coneja sin obtener respuesta alguna de el otro lado

Entonces, antes de que Judy se presipitara en ir a rescatarlo de alguna forma en la cual pondria su vida en riesgo, Sara interrumpio, tomandole los hombros -Debemos ir a traerlo de vuelta- Dijo arrodillandose junto a su compañera.

-Me temo que eso no sera posible- Respondio un leon viejo, apuntando a la cabeza de Sara -Vamos, ustedes vendrán conmigo, y tendran la dicha de contemplar la nueva atraccion en primera fila- Comento riendo, y dandole una pata a Judy, haciendo que esta se golpeara contra el suelo.

-¿Que esperan?, ¡Caminen!- Ordeno

Mienras tanto, al otro lado de aquel pequeño puente, Nick estaba tirado en el suelo, con la flecha de una ballesta clavada en su pierna, mientras Maximus lo veia de lejos.

-¿Creiste que lograrias escapar?, ¿Creiste que te irias sin pagar el daño que hiciste?, ¿o acaso pensaste que le servirias de algo a alguien mas que para estorbar?-

-¡Ya callate!- Contesto Nick con furia y dolor -¿Po-porque pones esfuerzo en hacerme la vida imposible?- Cuestiono el Zorro mientras se ponia de pie con gran dificultad.

-¿Que no lo entiendes?, ¡eres un maldito error que arruino mi vida!- Grito al vulpino que se encontraba de pie ante el -Tu, eres la razon por la cual mi vida fracaso- Dijo viendo fijamente a Nick -Ademas de eso, eres un fracaso- Agrego empujandolo de nuevo al suelo.

De nuevo, Nick se retorcion en dolor, mientras su pierna sangraba -Pero..., ¿Sabes?, Fracasaste para mi, ahora es tu turno para fracasarar ante todos- Aclaro Maximus.

Entonces, Nuestro Zorro vio a Judy frente el, al borde de el colapso.

-¡Ju-judy!- Llamo con dificultad a la coneja

-¡Nick!- Respondio esta entre lagrimas, mientras era empujada junto a El Zorro que poseia la ballesta.

-¡Cierren la boca!- Ordeno Maximus -Los eh estado investigado, y por lo que se, llevan bastante tiempo siendo buenos amigos, tambien reconozco que se cuidan mucho mutuamente- Esto ultimo lo dijo en tono burlon.

-Mi trabajo era cuidar de ella- Respondio el Zorro entre lagrimas.

-¡No digas eso Nick!, se suponia que cuidabamos el uno de el otro-

-Pero eso se acabo hoy- Interrumpio Max -Tengo una buena dosis de una muy buena droga que fabrico con fines... experimentales- Dijo mientras recargaba su ballesta con una flecha de punta morada.

*No puede ser* penso Judy al ver el arma

-Asi que, la aplicaremos en ti "Nicky"- Dijo con claro repudio -Tu seras la victima, y ella el muñeco de prueba, veremos que pasa- Finalizo dandole la ballesta a Judy.

-Disparale-

-No...-

-¡Que le dispares!- Ordeno Max, apuntando su pistola a la cabeza de la coneja.

-¡No!, ¡No lo hare!-

-¡Hazlo!- Interrumpio Nick -Judy, ¡Solo Hazlo!-

-¡No puedo!, No lo hare- le respondio la leporida, apuntando a el con un pulso tembloroso.

-¡Hazlo, Disparame!, Puedes confiar en mi- Dijo viendo a la coneja con sus ojos esmeralda.

Judy apunto a el brazo de Nick, temiendo hacerle daño, temiendo por la sola fragilidad de su vida, sin mas, jalo el gatillo

-...Te amo...- Surruro el Zorro antes de que le impactara la flecha

(Reproduce: "Coda" - The Walking Dead Soundtrack Remake) Para Una Mejor Experiencia El Leer.

Por un rato todo quedo en negro, mientras sentia un escalofrio horrible, segundos despues, recobro su vision, y movilidad, incluyendo la pierna que traia herida.

Su vista, olfato, oido, y hambre aumentaron de forma exorbitante en tan solo segundos.

Pudo ver a Judy a lo lejos, queria salvarla, pero su cuerpo no.

De forma instintiva e involuntaria, corrio hacia ella para devorarla, mientras esta soltaba el arma que traia y corria, huyendo de el.

La Coneja resbalo, y callo al suelo, para luego comenzar a arrastrarse por el barro hacia atras, en un intento de escape contra el.

-Nick...- Escucho El Zorro por parte de La Leporida -Jamas crei verme en esta situacion de nuevo, pero *Solloso*, se que puedo confiar en ti, y si puedes escucharme..., tu puedes controlarte, no me harias daño, y lo sabes-.

*¡Ahhh! Gritaba Nick dentro de si, batallando sus instintos *¡Basta, Ya basta!, no le haras daño* esto ultimo retumbaba en la mente de El Zorro.

Y entonces, como por "Arte de magia" recobro el movimiento de sus extremidades, y pudo detenerse.

-Eso es- Dijo La Coneja -Se que puedes, ahora huye, estare bien- Finalizo mientras se ponia de pie, con lagrimas en sus ojos.

*Es hora de que pages las cuentas* Penso Nick, para luego repentinamente correr hacia su padre, el cual no dudo en sacar su arma, y dispararle a matar.

Lo mismo procedieron a hacer el grupo de militares que estaban con este, vaciando el cargador completo de sus armas en el.

Nick, habilmente logro esquivar la mayoria de balas, pero otra buena parte impacto sobre el, dandole en el pecho y brazos, pero eso no le importo, batallo con el dolor incansable que le recorria el cuerpo, estando muy cerca de su padre, con un gran esfuerzo mental logro ponerse en dos patas, y correr hacia el tomandolo de el cuello para ahorcarlo, y repartiendole mordizcos y razguños al mismo.

Rodaron propinandose golpes entre si, hasta llegar al borde de el acantilado, y finalmente caer al vacio.

Durante la caida, Nick recibio un golpe muy fuerte de una roca que sobresalia, la cual lo noqueo, callendo a la deriva, mientras que Max choco con un tronco que pasaba de lado a lado en aquel vacio, dejandolo inconciente, pero salvandolo de una caida fatal hacia quien sabe donde...

...

(Reproduce: "Burzum - The Reckoning of Man") Para Mas Sentimiento

Al borde de agonizar Nick abrio sus ojos, incapaz de mover una sola extremidad, con un extremo dolor recorriendole todo el cuerpo; veia el cielo, un muy lindo firmamento se presentaba ante sus ojos, ante su repentido despertar.

Veia varios arboles pasar, por lo cual supuso se enontraba en movimiento, pero no podia reaccionar, ni siquiera su cola.

Entonces, su cerebro comenzo a maquinar de nuevo -Eh... Olvidado algo...- Penso -¿Que eh?...- -Mi nombre, eh olvidado...- *Suspiro* -Ah... ¡Wilde!, Nick, policia, numero de servicio cero uno nueve dos ocho, guion, uno nueve nueve uno dos, guion, N.K...-

Su mente pasaba recuerdos flash, constantemente...

-¿Que es ese ruido?- Penso -¡¿Que es ese maldito ruido?!- Pues en realidad era un sonido extraño, proveniente de quien sabe donde.

-¿Donde estoy...?- Cuestiono con desgano

Enseguida, su mente se puso en orden y lanzo recuerdos de forma descontrolada a cerca de lo que acontecido en, lo que para el fueron hace unas horas.

Recordo la flecha en su pie, los disparos que recibio por parte de los militares, el experimento que lo ataco, a Judy disparandole, su padre, y esos monstruos que habian adentro... Judy...

-¡AAAHHHH!- Grito Nick asustado ante lo que paso.

-Mi padre me capturo...- Penso para si -No *Suspiro* No consigo... No lo recuerdo- Finalizo molesto

-Nick... Wilde- Repitio vagamente, entonces en su mente, se genero una imagen de si mismo cuando le entregaron su placa, pero de inmediato, todo su cuerpo se lleno de agujeros de bala, y a su lado estaba Judy muerta, y ensangrentada.

-Ahgg, ¡Ahhh!, se quejaba Nick, al ver todo su cuerpo cubierto de balazos.

-Ohhh... Demonios... ¡Como duele!- Penso con dificultad

Uno de sus recuerdos de cuando le estaban disparando se reprodujo en su cabeza

"Esto nunca funcionara bast**dos, ¡Nunca le haran daño a ella!"

...

-Wilde...- Repitio al olvidarlo -¡Nicholas!, policia..., nu-numero de ser-vi-cio...- Intentaba decir con mucha dificultad -cero uno nueve dos ocho *Inhala aire* guion, uno nueve nueve uno dos, ¡guion!, N.K...- Finalizo sin una pizca de oxigeno

Entonces, varios susurros provenientes de el efecto de aquella droga que le fue disparada, empezaron a sonar

-No puede ser... no quieren a unos cuantos...- Una imagen muy rapida de uno de los experimentos pasa ante el -quieren a todos... ¡Salgan de mi cabeza!-

*Todo...* Dijo una voz de ultra tumba en su mente, de procedencia desconocida

-Ohgg, ¡Ahh!- Se quejaba Nick de nuevo ante el dolor de su cuerpo.

Entonces una imagen de Judy aparecio ante el, viendolo con sus preciosos ojos amatista, y su linda sonrrisa, la cual adoraba tanto.

Pero a el Zorro empezaba a faltarle el aire -Judy... ¿Eres tu?- Cuestiono con dificultad, y sin previo aviso aquella voz aparecio de nuevo *Olvidalo todo*

-No, porfavor... no me dejes olvidar- Suplico El Zorro

...

-Wilde...- Repitio de nuevo vagamente -Nick...- Pronuncio con rabia -¡Policia!- Agrego con determinacion mientras la imagen de su madre se posaba ante el -Numero de Ser-vi-cio- Completo al quedarse si oxineno repentinamente

-Cero uno nueve dos ocho- un flash aparece -Guion, uno nueve nueve uno dos, guion N.K- Completo a punto de desmayarse a causa de la falta de aire, viendo como una de las imagenes de los experimentos se acercaba hacia el rapidamente, de una forma casi diabolica.

*Ya no... lo que fuiste* Respondio aquella voz de nuevo, mientras varias imagenes de eventos importantes en su vida se reproducian ante el *recuerdos... emociones... ahora todo es nuestro...*

...

-Wilde, Nick...- Articulo con rabia y determinacion -¡Policia!, numero de servicio, cero uno nueve dos ocho, guion, uno nueve nueve uno dos, guion, N.K- Pero de nuevo, El Zorro se quedo sin aliento.

-¡No!, ¡Nunca sere de ustedes!- Grito mientras luchaba desesperadamente por aferrarse a la vida mientras se la arrebataban pedazo a pedazo.

*Ya lo eres*...


End file.
